Kiss With A Fist
by Driftinglullaby
Summary: He remembered a sexy Cheshire cat grin. And blue, he remembered staring up into giant pools of blue. And you know what? He couldn't even remember the dude's name. OC & AU Rated M for smut
1. Drunken Stupor

**My first grimmxichi ever! Enjoy~!**

**Warnings: Contains mature content such as but not limited to Yaoi, violence, blood, and gore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

* * *

Ichigo rolled over, the light dancing through his hair, sending bronze like streaks everywhere. He rolled onto his side, a blanket tangled in his legs as he kicked around a bit more and mumbled something in his sleep. Someone loomed over his bed and knelt down so he was looking directly at the orange heads face. Long red hair tumbled down the mans back and tattoos aligned his face and arms as he watched Ichigo sleep.

Renji grinned a devils grin and sucked in a deep breath of air before screaming in the poor sleeping teen's ears, "WAKE UP, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo shot in the air, landing smack on the floor as he gave a slight yelp of pain and rubbed his head very lightly. "The fuck? Renji? How the hell did you get into my house?" Brown eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at his friend. Renji just gunned back a grin.

"Cuz I'm like a magic man."

He fell back as a shoe hit him smack on the forehead and Ichigo grinned in triumph. As he clambered to his feet he felt a sharp pain shoot up along his spine and he fell back a bit with a hiss of pain. Slowly he opened his eyes, wait, when did he close them? Ichigo shook his head and met Renji's all knowing gaze with his shit eating grin that was permanently plastered to his face.

"Tsk, tsk, Ichi~ What were YOU doing last night, hm?"

The red head howled in laughter as Ichigo blushed furiously and thought for a moment, his caramel colored eyes narrowed slightly. What HAD he done last night? He couldn't remember a thing. Wait, scratch that.

He remembered a sexy Cheshire cat grin. And blue, he remembered staring up into giant pools of blue. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and thought harder.

Sex. He remembered having some fucking mind blowing sex. The blush along his cheeks changed to a darker shade of red as he grabbed the nearest towel and slammed the bathroom door behind him. Trying hard to ignore the howling laughter he was hearing.

And you know what? He couldn't even remember the dude's name.

Ichigo heaved a sigh and continued to turn on the shower, wincing when he felt the sharp stinging pain flare up in his ass. He groaned and rubbed it before sighing and shampooing his hair.

A soft strawberry scent wafted around him and he couldn't help but hum a bit with contentment. His mind drifted and he tried to remember exactly what had happened last night….

**The previous night….**

The bar roared with liveliness. Men and women alike howling in laughter, most of the noise was coming from the dance floor though. The music blasted in his ears and he sipped at his beer, trying to ignore the stares he was getting constantly.

He slammed it back down, making a few passerbies flinch. Soft, caramel colored eyes scanned the room, searching for something, anything, to get his mind off the real world. It was all a struggle. Lately college was beginning to become too much for him, and he wanted to just relax. Let it all go.

And a pair of sexy blue eyes seemed to be doing the trick for him.

Ichigo found himself staring into pools of deep blue. He felt like he could get lost in those eyes right now, they were sucking him in. From across the bar, a man with wild blue hair and matching cerulean eyes stared back at him heatedly, the gaze never wavering even when people jarred his body. A feral grin tore at the blue haired devil's lips as he rose slowly from his seat in the leather white chair, moving with a lumbering elegance toward Ichigo who shivered slightly.

He finally reached the seat were Ichigo was firmly planted. The grin didn't change, and Ichigo found himself slowly smiling back.

"You've been starin' at me for a while now, haven't ya," Blue's husky voice blew in a bucket of fantasies for Ichigo who shivered again, that voice already heading straight to his groin.

Stupidly enough, Ichigo was at loss for words, "T-that's…"

"You've been staring so hard, so I figured I'd let you look at me close up, Berry," He grinned, sharp canines shining in the dim lighting of the bar.

Ichigo blushed and frowned at the same time, "Berry?"

Blue shrugged, "You look sweet and tasty, like I could just eat you up."

Ichigo gulped and Blue moved closer, both hands resting on the bar on either sides of Ichigo's body, effectively pinning him where he was. But the orange head wouldn't be beaten, and he would later brush this whole thing off labeling it as an incident that happened while he was in a drunken stupor.

"You want a taste, Blue?" his voice low and husky, matching the blue haired man's.

The man only grinned wider, pearly whites showing, "Hell yeah, Berry."

Ichigo was in full swing, the alcohol thrumming in his veins, "I don't think you can handle me."

Blue's eyes sparkled with lust and another emotion Ichigo couldn't place. The only thing he knew, though, was that he was dealing with the devil.

"We'll see about that, berry."

He gripped Ichigo's arms and dragged him from his stool at the bar, the bartender merely sighing and shaking his head, knowing exactly who that blue haired devil was.

Ichigo felt like everything was a blur, he didn't notice when he was packed away into a car, didn't notice the lights blurring by him, and he most certainly did not see them park in an expensive looking garage at the bottom of an even more expensive looking building.

He did, however, vaguely remember being dragged from the car and pulled into an elevator. And he did remember the hands. That's right; he remembered those large, calloused hands moving all over him.

And he was all over blue too, touching, tasting, licking, and nipping. They barely broke contact with one another as they stepped onto blue's private floor, stumbling into it and struggling for dominance as they thumped onto the large mattress.

Blue's tongue delved deeper into the berry's mouth, tracing the wet warmth and not even giving his victim a chance to fight back.

Ichigo moaned when he felt a hand slide up his shirt, making the blue haired devil smirk. He hissed as a pink, puckered nipple with pinched and twisted. Teeth were dragging down along his neck, biting down hard enough that he was sure he was going to have marks to prove this happened.

His belt was pulled from his pants and tossed to the floor, the pants soon followed in suit, and his pair of boxers weren't far behind. He lay stark naked in front of a man he had just met, those cyan blue eyes staring down with a wicked glint in them that made Ichigo shiver in anticipation.

A rattling in the draw next to the bed made him snap back to his senses for a moment, but just long enough to think what the hell am I doing? But he was pushed in his hazy, lust filled stupor again when something wet and slick prodded his entrance.

Blue pushed a finger in, curling it before adding another rather quickly, making Ichigo hiss at the sudden intrusion. But he soon relaxed and found himself grinding against those fingers. Effectively causing blue to curse.

He grinned, mission accomplished.

His partner was now fully aroused, his member standing at attention. Ichigo didn't even want to look at it, he knew how much bigger Blue was. And right about now, he really didn't want to think about it. Ichigo focused on the hand that had slid sneakily up his hips and dipped down to trace his length. The fingers stopped at the top, only touching very lightly as they traced the tip and pressed into the slit. His hips bucked and he begged for more attention, but Blue wasn't quite willing to give it all just yet. Ichigo glared, his caramel eyes looking pathetic as they clouded over with lust.

"Not yet, Berry, we're just getting started," Blue murmured into his ears, Ichigo shivered again.

Fingers were pulled out, and something hard but warm this time replaced them at his puckered and ready hole. He gasped as Blue pushed the head of it in, he gripped the covers and grunted, trying to ease the pain a bit. Hell, he knew it would but this…this was bad.

"Who couldn't handle who, Berry?"

"Fuck you, Blue!"

"I intend to do just that."

With that, his hips snapped forward and Ichigo screamed, throwing his head back as it slammed against the soft pillows on the bed. His eyes rolled back as he felt that pain ease up a bit, but of course, the devil wasn't going to wait for him. Hips pulled out almost to the tip before snapping forward again and starting in a steady rhythm that soon had the berry arching his back and moaning like a grade A whore.

And Blue was cackling like the demon himself, grinning like he knew he'd just won something and the whole time he kept whispering into Ichigo's ears the same sentence, "Who can't handle who now?"

It was as if Ichigo had snapped something within this monster, but he was loving it. The rampage, the wild, uncontrolled sex. He was loving every damn minute of it. And he let blue know. At one point, he remembered having brought his hand up and gripping those wild blue locks, forcing Blue down and catching his lips, biting down until he tasted blood. This only seemed to turn the man on more. He felt that little bundle of nerves get hit and he was soon seeing white sparks, his back arched so much that he was afraid it might snap, and without even being touched, he came.

White, hot cum splattered his stomach as his breathing became erratic, his heart hell bent on thumping right out of his well toned chest. But it wasn't over, and Blue didn't even break his rhythm.

The thrusts got harder and deeper, the sex got hotter. Blue gripped the younger male's hips and yanked them closer, pushing himself deeper into that tight heat. He too tossed his head back and licked his salty lips, sweat forming at his brow and falling down his defined cheek bones. He gave one last thrust, grunting quietly as he spilled out inside Ichigo whose muscles simply milked him dry.

After a meek attempt to catch his breath, he pushed his sweaty locks back and looked down at the Berry, enjoying the hot mess he seemed to be. The hot mess that he had created. The orange head moaned when he pulled out, his chest rising and falling as he calmed his heart down. Both lay there for a moment before Ichigo spoke up, "I need a shower." Blue nodded and pointed to a door. The younger male scooted off of the bed and padded over to the bathroom door before disappearing inside it. The water turned on and Blue sat thinking on the bed.

He'd just fucked a kid he didn't know. He'd done it plenty of times, but this seemed different. He looked up and grabbed his cigarretts from the night stand before lighting one. Something caught his eyes on the ground next to one of the Berry's clothing pieces.

A black cell phone. He picked it up and flicked it open, scrolling into the contacts and placing his own number in there under Blue. Hey, he didn't know Berry's name and Berry didn't know his. It seemed only fit to put in what the Berry had screamed as he came.

The shower squeaked and turned off; Blue dropped the phone back to ground and stood up. Ichigo waltzed out shamelessly wearing nothing, making Blue grin. He liked the Berry's style, he liked it a lot. He brushed past the orange head and shut the door behind him. Knowing full well his orange head would take off. He smiled when he heard the elevator cling and close. Oh yeah, he would be seeing the Berry again.

Ichigo ran a hand through his wet locks, thinking about what the hell he had just done. What the hell had he just done? He'd fucked a stranger. He mentally groaned. There goes any innocence he had left.

The elevator brought him to the main floor and he pulled out his cell phone, dialing the famous red head that would come pick him up. And as the adrenaline wore off, he found himself wondering about the mysterious blue haired devil.

**Present Time**

Ichigo braced himself against the tile of his shower, the water having long since gotten cold. He groaned and slammed a fist into the wall.

Fuck. He had sex with a man he had never met before. His life was officially fucked up. Renji knocked at the door, "Yo, Ichi, who's this person in your contacts?"

Ichigo growled a response as he shut the water off and got out of the shower, "What the hell are you doing with my phone, dumbass?"

"Who's Blue?"

Ichigo nearly fell flat on his face, the Blue haired devil had left his number with Ichigo. Great, he grumbled, just great.

/

Umm, I didn't know how to really end it, since this is just the prologue, so it shouldn't be too long. But ehehehe…this is my first smut ever! So please review and be nice! Reviews make me confident, and help the otherwise sad and lame me! ^.^


	2. Kiss With A Fist

**Authors note:** Let me know what you think! I thought I'd try the whole lyric thing before a story. Anywho, listen to the song, it fits nicely with this chapter!

**Warnings: **Smutty goodness. Yaoi. Swearing. Violence.

**Disclaimer: **AS much as I'd LOVE to own Bleach and all its delectable characters, I don't!

**You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed**

**My black eye casts no shadow**  
**Your red eye sees nothing**  
**Your slap don't stick**  
**Your kicks don't hit**  
**So we remain the same**  
**Love sticks**  
**Sweat drips**  
**Break the lock if it don't fit**

**A kick to the teeth is good for some**  
**A kiss with a fist is better then none**

**A Kiss With A Fist**

**Florence and The Machine**

**Grimmjow**

He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through blue locks as the man across the desk watched him warily. Grimmjow eyed him for a moment, the frown being replaced by a feral grin.

"So," he began slowly, "You want me to accept a deal like this with you?"

The nervous man nodded, "Y-yes, Jeagerjaques-sama."

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed, the sound to be frank scared the crap out of the small man before him. Which was why Grimmjow enjoyed laughing like that, it threw his business associates off.

"You've got nerve, you conniving little piece of shit. Coming to me with a crappy deal that benefits YOUR group more than MINE?" He tsked with his tongue, clicking it against the back of his sharp canines.

The other man's eyes widened and he stuttered, perhaps trying to salvage the relationship with the mighty Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, CEO of the world's number one car manufacturer, Pantera. Of course they had many other things.

Grimmjow owned the Japanese men's soccer team, had a lot of "friends" in the business of politics and much, much more. The thought that this small, tiny, and very unimportant man before him was trying to swindle him was slightly amusing.

The smaller man gulped, his Adams apple bobbing nervously, "S-sir, you have to u-understand! I've no intention of…of swindling you! This deal would be very beneficial for us both!"

Grimmjow seemed to get a kick out of that, "To merge my multibillion dollar company with yours which isn't even worth $500,000? Get out of my sight, fucker. Maybe when you clean that shit you have for brains out, and get some real stuff, we'll talk about it."

The smaller man nodded before ducking out of the office, thankful to even be alive.

He ran smack into a tall, lanky man with black hair and an eye patch. He looked up, his eyes widening. Nnoitra stared down at the man, a sick grin splitting his face, "Ya should apologize when ya run inta someone ya lil' fucker."

The small man sputtered nervously before another voice laughed lightly and interjected, "Maa, maa~ Is that really necessary? Why so mean, Nnoi-chan~? Look at the lil' guy, 'es terrified!"

Gin's silvery hair glinted in the lighting of the hallway, his smile just as wide Nnoitra's. The black haired man frowned, "Don't call me that!"

Gin just cackled lightly before glancing at the small man who was still sputtering, "I think ya should leave, ne? We don't take to kindly ta people tryin' to swindle us."

The little man nodded and collected himself before rushing to make his escape. Nnoitra just grunted and opened the doors to his boss's office.

He burst through the doors, watching as Grimmjow turned to face him and Gin. His blue eyes glittered with mischief, "I got a job for the two of you. Tomorrow I'll be busy. I have to go down and see the soccer team, apparently I have to watch them practice once or twice since I own the team."

Gin just chuckled, "Whatchya' want us ta do, boss?"

Grimmjow grinned, "There's a new prototype car. The entire line of cars will be called Zanpukto. I want you guys to head down to engineering and take a look at the design. There's already one made, I want you two to test it out for me since I can't."

Nnoitra's eyes widened, "Sweet! How fast's it hit, boss?"

"Don't know. That's what I want you to find out. Take it to Tres Cifras, take it around the course a few laps, see how it does."

Gin and Nnoitra grinned at one another before turning and leaving, allowing Grimmjow to turn and look out the window of his office. His mind could hardly help going back to a certain Berry he had fucked the other night.

The kid was still lingering in his thoughts, even though it was several days since their meeting. And quite frankly, Grimmjow was insatiable. He still wanted to find that fiery orange head and fuck him into the mattress all night long.

He wrenched himself from those thoughts; he had left his number with the kid. If the Berry wanted round two, he'd call. And while Grimmjow was hardly one for waiting, he felt the need to tread carefully in this situation.

**Ichigo**

Sweat poured down his face, beading along his brow line as he sprinted forward, muscles pumping his lithe body forward with undeniable ease and grace.

The ball was passed to him, too high though. Mentally he lurched forward; bringing his entire body into the air he headed the ball into the net.

Someone slapped him on the back as he got up, "Sweet, Ichi! That was amazing! Shiro put the ball too high, but you still got it!"

Ichigo brushed himself off, trying to ignore the giant grass stain down the front of his jersey, "It's not that big a deal, Renji."

Shiro jogged over, his white hair disheveled as he ran his hand through the sweaty mess, "Not bad, not bad, King.

Ichigo punched Shiro's arm playfully, "Quite calling me that, Shiro."

The albino cackled, "But it's true! Yer too good at what ya do!"

The coach yelled at them, "OI! You little dipshits, who told you could stop practicing?"

They grumbled but continued to do the drills. Coach Zaraki called them over about half an hour later.

"Alright wimps, listen up. The owner of the team, that's right, the person who signs your paychecks and mine as well, is coming to watch you practice, heck he might even be here right now. But if you don't practice hard, you don't show your skills, and I get a call saying we suck, well, let's just say one of you pieces of trash is gonna end up at the bottom of a lake. We clear?"

Everyone nodded, "Crystal."

Kenpachi grinned, "Good. Now split up into two teams and scrimmage, shirts and skins, ladies!"

They split up, of course, Ichigo and Shiro ended up on the same team. Skins. While Renji was on Shirts. Lucky bastard.

Ichigo could feel stares of his team mates along his body, mentally stripping away his pants. Damn perverts, he thought, always trying to get into my pants…

The thought brought back memories from a few nights ago with Blue. God that man was sex on a stick, waiting to be eaten.

He shook his head, dismissing the thought before his pants could get a little too tight.

He positioned himself at center field, just outside the circle since Shirts had the ball first. A cool breeze brushed against his bare, sweaty skin, making him shiver as the whistle was blown and everything thrown into action.

He shot forward, taking control of the situation as the rest of his team moved around him. White hair flashed at his side for a brief moment before shooting up to slide tackle Renji who had the ball. Shiro cackled as they both went down, freeing the ball.

It was legal, barely. Ichigo took the ball and had a free run until Toshiro stepped in his way. The smaller male darted forward, fallowing Ichigo's movements as he faked to the side and went the other way. Now it was all about speed.

Ichigo let his stride lengthen as he sprinted down the field, carrying the ball to the outside. Shiro was on the opposite side of the field, "Ichi! CROSS IT!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but complied with the request and ducked away from Toshiro who had to slam his internal brakes on and run the opposite direction.

The ball shot up through a clear center field, reaching an eager Shiro with no difficulties. The albino took one step before shooting at the goal. Ikkaku shot up, his hands outstretched as he tried to block it, but the ball skimmed over his finger, barely staying under the top bar of the goal.

Kenpachi blew the whistle, signaling the end of practice. They all walked to the bench, Skins grabbed their shirts and headed for the showers while Shirts lingered for a moment to discuss the goal, no doubt planning some sort of revenge.

Ichigo whipped his forehead with the back of his hand, coming away with little pieces of grass, sweat, and dirt.

He heard Kenpachi's voice, and paused to turn around to see who he was talking to.

Blue. He saw vibrant blue hair, and cerulean eyes. Oh Kami, please, don't let it be him.

Someone up there was definitely out to get him, because no one else had blue hair.

He tried to turn and walk away, but the fucking devil just had to call him.

"Don't think I don't see you, Berry!" Blue called out playfully, Ichigo could hear the smile in his voice.

So he did what any sensible, grown man would do. He made a break for it. Honestly, what did you expect him to do? He had slept with his BOSS and then he had run away. Lovely, he grumbled, just lovely.

But he was a professional soccer player, a forward at that. And his legs were good for running, good for making escapes.

Ichigo vaulted himself over the chain link fence, feeling his palm burn for a moment before the adrenaline kicked in.

He heard footsteps behind him, and they were a little too close for his liking. He was sprinting over the open grass and he almost made it to the parking lot. Almost.

Something tackled him; it felt like a rock had slammed into him. He landed with an "oof."

He paused for a moment; taking in the other mans smell. Well shit, looks like Blue was good at the whole tackling thing. And then he did another sensible thing., he twisted in the man's grip, flipping over so that Blue was hovering above him, but he could now see the other's eyes.

"What the fuck, Berry? You playing hard to get today?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side, letting a grin slip onto his lips, "I thought you could handle me Blue, guess not."

Blue grunted, "Enough with the name 'Blue.' Call me Grimmjow."

Ichigo looked skeptical but nodded, "Sure thing. Now, get off." He didn't wait for Grimmjow to answer; he brought his knee up and kneed the other straight in the groin, shoving the blue haired devil off while he shot up and stepped back.

"I AM hard to get. So if ya want me, you've gotta try harder, Grimmy-kins~"

And he was off again, but this time hurdling himself in the direction of the locker, he shot a look back at Grimmjow, watching as the man glared at him before giving him a twisted smile and giving chase.

Well hell, looks like the kitty was a Masochist.

Ichigo ran into the lockers which had emptied out by now, slamming the door open as he thought of about stupid he was. That grin was crazy, it screamed, _I'm going to rape you and you're going love it. _And it was starting to seem like he would like it.

**I broke your jaw once before**  
**I spilled your blood upon the floor**  
**You broke my leg in return**  
**So sit back and watch the bed burn**  
**Love sticks**  
**Sweat drips**  
**Break the lock if it don't fit**

**A kick to the teeth is good for some**  
**A kiss with a fist is better then none**

**A kiss with a fist is better then none**

**You hit me once**  
**I hit you back**  
**You gave a kick**  
**I gave a slap**  
**You smashed a plate over my head**  
**Then I set fire to our bed**

**You hit me once**  
**I hit you back**  
**You gave a kick**  
**I gave a slap**  
**You smashed a plate over my head**  
**Then I set fire to our bed**

**Grimmjow**

It was starting to seem that the Berry was full of surprises. He had watched the practice, came in just in time to see the Berry strip his shirt off to play the game.

Grimmjow didn't have self restraint, and he had wanted to fuck the Berry then and there.

When the scrimmage was over and he had finished talking to the coach, he had seen the Berry trying to make his escape.

As soon as he recognized the kid he had asked someone for the male's name. Ichigo, he mused thoughtfully, it fit him perfectly.

When Ichigo had made a break for it, Grimmjow gave chase, flying over grass as he vaulted easily over the fence. Did Berry think he could make an escape? The thought was amusing.

And when Grimmjow saw his chance, he flung himself at the Berry, tackling the lithe athlete to the ground, a low growl rumbling in his throat. They rolled over one another for a moment, trying to assert dominance.

When Grimmjow finally won, the Berry was watching him cautiously, before a slow, sexy smile spread across those luscious lips. Grimmjow subconsciously licked his own lips.

The knee to his package wasn't expected, and he released his grip on Ichigo, groaning and glaring as the berry shot up and took off. But you know what they say; the best things are worth chasing. Besides, he was feeling just like a predator, and Ichigo was the prey.

He was off his knees and after the Berry in seconds. Finding the orange haired male wasn't hard; Grimmjow cornered him easily in the locker rooms.

He gripped the front of Ichigo's jersey and slammed him against the lockers, grinning the entire time. Oh yeah, he was excited.

He ground his hips against Ichigo's pressing their erections together through the rough fabric of their pants.

"Thought you could run? Bad boy, I'll have to punish you for not calling me, AND running," Grimmjow husked into Ichigo's ear.

The younger male was writhing slightly, "We just met…"

Grimmjow licked Ichigo's earlobe, "Yeah? So?" He bit down, drawing a small amount of blood.

He gripped the soccer player's shorts and yanked them down with his boxers, revealing Ichigo's weeping erection. He gripped it, pumping it slowly as Ichigo bucked his hips, begging for more friction.

"Little slut, I thought we just met? Look at you, begging me for more," He crooned teasingly, his husky voice dropping another octave.

Ichigo moaned and dug his nails into Grimmjows shoulders before sliding his hands down to the hem of the shirt and tugging upward. Grimmjow paused for a moment to discard his shirt, attacking Ichigo's lips when he was done.

Ichigo grinned through the kiss and ground his hips in a circular motion as he used some hard earned upper body strength to latch his legs around Grimmjow's hips, supporting himself against the lockers.

Grimmjow grunted and moved his hands along Ichigo's ass, gripping it placing love bites along the other male's neck.

He slid his hands further down, his fingers probing Ichigo's tight and puckered hole. They pushed past the first ring of muscle easily, he curled them slightly, looking for that one spot…

Ichigo arched his back against the lockers, his fingers finding purchase at Grimmjow's hair, he tugged once and moaned, saliva trailing down his open mouth.

Grimmjow deemed him ready, withdrawing his fingers and making quick work of his own pants. The blue fabric was pulled away just enough to free his erection from his briefs. He paused a moment, looking into those hazy caramel eyes before snapping his hips forward and pushing into Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped, his fingers sliding down to Grimmjow's shoulders as he clawed at them, drawing blood in angry red lines across Grimmjow's skin.

The bluenette grinned before setting hard and fast pace, slapping in and out of the writhing male with no mercy. Ichigo locked his legs firmly around Grimmjow using them to pull the older male closer and forcing him deeper.

Ichigo licked his lips and ran his hands along Grimmjow's body, moving and touching all over, running his fingers along those hard abs, scratching here and there for the fun of it. A form of revenge.

Grimmjow nailed Ichigo's prostate, drilling into once he found it over and over again. Ichigo was seeing stars, his short breaths coming in ragged, drawn out gasps. Grimmjow reached down and gripped the base of Ichigo's cock once more, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Ichigo howled Grimmjow's name, his body jolting and shuddering before he spilled his seed all over his stomach and Grimmjow's hand. If the scream hadn't thrown him over the edge, Ichigo's muscles tightening cruelly around him did.

He shivered and buried his face his Ichigo's neck, spilling inside him as he bit down on the orange haired male's neck.

He sucked at the spot for a moment before pulling out and allowing Ichigo's feet to touch the ground once more. Ichigo stumbled forward against Grimmjow's chest.

"You need help, kid?"

Ichigo grumbled, "No. And don't call me kid. I got a name, use it."

Grimmjow's low, rumbling laugh made him shiver, "Sure thing, Ichigo."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "So… I slept with you. Twice."

"Yeah. So that makes you mine."

Ichigo frowned, "I don't belong to anyone."

Grimmjow shrugged, "Actually, ya do. Yer mine now, Ichi, don't forget that."

He turned to leave, "You should clean up before you go, wouldn't want your team to know that the star player is fucking the man who writes your pay checks."

He left, shutting the door just in time as a soccer ball slammed into it with enough force knock someone off their feet.

Grimmjow chuckled; this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	3. Revelations of a Moron

**Authors Note: Just wanted to say sorry for the wait, and that I love all of you for your reviews! Even the people who just Fav. and add to the Alert list! I mean I'm not the sort to be annoyed when you just add this to your list of Favs or Alerts, really, I'm glad you read it at all! So thanks! There isn't much action in this chapter, but I hope you guys still like it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**Warnings: Language **

**Revelations of a moron**

Ichigo blinked, his hazel eyes glistening with pain in the dim lighting of the room. He felt pressure on his back and someone pushed him forward, he cried out softly, swearing under his breath.

"G-gah, SHIRO!"

Shirosaki looked down, his inverted eyes sparkling as the dim lighting danced in them, "What's wrong, Ichi~?"

Ichigo twitched and yanked himself forward, forcing his back to straighten out, "You're hurting my back! Why the hell are you so fucking heavy? What have you been eating?"

Shiro blinked, "Is that a fat joke?"

"No, I just wanna know what the hell you've been eating-"

His albino friend gripped his waist and tackled him to the ground, "Maa, not very nice ta make fun of your friends' weight, berry~" Ichigo writhed beneath the albino's death grip, clawing at the ground in vain effort to get away. It was helping that it was about a bajillion degrees in the locker rooms and his shirt was clinging to him, and they hadn't even started practice yet!

"Damn it! Shiro get your fat ass off of me!" Shiro grinned and cackled as Ichigo struggled more before he gave up and went limp, sighing in defeat.

The door to the locker rooms slammed open, making both men look over to see who it was. Ichigo swatted at Shiro's arm, trying to see who had come to save him. The figure in the doorway was most certainly no savior.

"You little shitheads! Get your asses off the ground and get to practice! You can fuck after practice!"

Shiro smiled sweetly, "But Coach, we weren't fuckin' cuz Ichi here won't let me do 'im. We were stretchin'!"

Ichigo rubbed his temples, "Shiro. Our coach doesn't need to know about my sex life. So thanks for sharing it with the world!" He pulled himself off the ground, ignoring the wet feeling of his sweat trickling down his back beneath his jersey. Shiro rolled onto the ground, laughing madly as Kenpachi grabbed him by the collar of the jersey and dragged him from the lockers.

Renji stared as Ichigo walked by, Shiro being dragged along behind him, "So," he began slowly, "What'd he do this time?"

The orange haired male turned and stared at Renji for a moment, "He tried to rape me."

Shiro whined, finally having been released from the hand that had restrained him and launched himself at Ichigo again. The furious orange head held his hand out and the albino collided with the palm, falling back to the ground and rolling around in the grass in an almost comical way, "Ichiiiii, so meannnnn~!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Get over it."

The whistle was blown and they took to their usual morning routines of warming up in separate ways. Ichigo grouped off with Renji and Shiro, deciding to run laps around the field. Renji cleared his throat, making Ichigo look at him expectantly, waiting for what the redhead would say.

"So Ichi, where'd you go after practice yesterday…?"

Ichigo stopped abruptly and stared down at his cleats, shuffling them somewhat nervously in the grass, "N-nowhere. I just didn't feel like going back to the locker room so I went home early."

There was skeptical silence, broken only when Shiro grinned and leapt onto the unsuspecting orange head's back, wrapping his long legs around those slim, tantalizing hips. He husked into Ichigo's ear, "Don't lie berry-tan~ You were doin' something naughty, weren't ya?"

A vein twitched in Ichigo's forehead, across the field the rest of the team could hear him scream Shirosaki's name followed by mad, cackling laughter as the albino fled out of reach. A mysterious red mark in the shape of a hand was later found on Shiro's cheek when they all came together for some drills.

Shiro took up defense behind Ichigo, dropping back to play Stopper, hardly being subtle as he stared at his Berry's ass. Ichigo rolled his eyes, feeling those inverted eyes on his body, he decided to have a little fun with Shiro. As the whistle blew, Ichigo cast a glance back at Shiro, giving his ass a little shake as he swung his hips a little, teasing the albino behind him.

The ball flew back towards Shiro in the next second, Ichigo shooting up the field, weaving in and out of people as he depended on the rest of the team to be able to get it up to him. Shiro grinned as someone from the second string came up to challenge him. Really, who did this idiot think he was? Shiro was a starter, no second string bench warmer was going to beat him.

He made an easy cut around the male, the rest of the defense moving up as the Sweeper behind him helped cover the newly opened hole in the field. A blur of red appeared next to him, making Shiro look over as Renji helped up an arm as a signal. The ball swung up the field as Renji increased his stride, growling as heard that characteristic laugh howling in the background. Shiro was known for making his team mates work harder than they should have to.

Renji sighed in relief when the ball tapped against his cleats, safe and sound. Another second string nobody stormed up to him on his right, another on his left. They pinched him in, closing in to grab the ball. He frowned; two on one wasn't very fair. But he shook his head and hit the brakes, dropping back with the ball and twisting into another direction. His eyes met Ichigo's and he shot the ball towards the orange headed forward who easily took it and stepped around the defense men covering him. You always had to have two or more people covering Ichi, he was fast and lethal in soccer. There one second and gone the next.

Ichigo practically hummed as he extended his leg to kick the ball into the net. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment, one of the second string kids apparently couldn't handle getting his ass handed to him so he slid into Ichigo's legs. It was illegal and had to hurt like a bitch. The slide tackle slammed against Ichigo's ankles, and since he'd been in the process of kicking the ball into the goal, he was already unbalanced. He hissed as he slammed into the ground. Little black dots swam into his vision as his skull slammed against the earth.

The entire team stood frozen for a minute before they swarmed around the orange head, Renji grabbed a fist full of the second strings jersey, yanking him off the ground roughly. He recognized the little prick easily. Luppi. That little asshole was still upset at being shoved into second string because he was way too bad to play as a starter. But even he should have known that a slide like that was illegal.

Shiro shoved everyone out of the way and kneeled next to Ichigo who was admiring the pretty blue color of the sky at the moment, not quite wanting to test his ankles just yet. Coach Zaraki strolled over with a medic who smiled down at Ichigo and told everyone to give him some space. He kneeled at Ichigo's legs and traced the orange head's ankle bone, poking it slightly. Ichigo hissed and sat up, swaying slightly when his head swam.

Shiro placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, steadying him. Renji growled to Kenpachi, "You won't, no, you CAN'T let this little shit head get away with hurting one of the best players on this! The little fuck knew what he was doing!"

Kenpachi nodded and grabbed Luppi by the back of his collar, "Shut yer trap, Red. I'm well aware of the situation. Luppi, you're off the team. Let's go work out the paper work, yeah?" He let a feral grin slither onto his visage. Luppi gulped and shrank back, only to be dragged off towards the office.

The doctor smiled, "Ah, he'll be fine. I've wrapped his ankle, now he just needs to stay off of it for a while. Be sure to ice it too! Oh, you slammed your head pretty hard too, and while it's not a concussion, please be sure to ice that as well! Your usual dose of Advil will be fine to cover the pain, and if you ice your ankle, the swelling should be reduced. You can start practicing again in 2 weeks or so. If anything else happens you must call me or your doctor!"

Ichigo mumbled his thanks and didn't protest when Shiro picked him up bridal style. That itself was enough to worry the albino. In fact, Ichigo snuggled into Shiro's chest, hiding his face from the rest of the team as he was carried off the field and to the parking lot. When he realized what Shiro was doing, he looked up and frowned.

"Shiro, my stuff. I can't just leave."

"Don't worry 'bout it Ichi. Renji's gonna grab your stuff from the locker room. Kenpachi won't care if I take you home. Besides, no point in you staying here any longer, right?"

Ichigo nodded numbly, "I can't believe I didn't even see him coming…"

Shiro frowned, "Don't beat yerself up, Ichi. The little prick won't be bugging you anymore."

He laid Ichigo down in the back seat and buckled him in before moving to the front door and getting in the car himself. The engine roared to life and he peeled out of the parking lot easily. Speeding along the roads until they reached Ichigo's loft apartment. He pulled the orange head out of the car and walked into the lobby, carrying the sleeping Berry in his arms. They arrived on Ichigo's floor, and as tempting as it was to kiss and ravish Ichigo right there, Shiro simply placed the Berry in bed after having stripped him and replaced the old clothes with a new clean pair.

Shiro looked back at the bedroom as he left, not quite wanting to leave but knowing unlike Ichigo, he still had to get back to practice.

**~~~~~~several hours later~~~~~~~**

Ichigo rolled over in bed, groaning when he felt some of his weight rest on one of his injured ankles. Slowly and begrudgingly, he opened his hazy brown eyes and blinked, trying to clear the fog that sleep brought with it. He kicked the covers off, meandering into the kitchen for some ice, food, and medicine.

He stumbled over the step that led to the kitchen and nearly fell face first onto the hard wood flooring when he felt strong hands grip his waist and pull him back up. He mumbled his thanks, thinking Shiro had stayed with him. That was until a husky, monotone voice spoke up. Shiro had a higher pitched voice than that.

"Easy there, Berry. You should stay in bed."

Ichigo sucked in a breath of air and turned to look at the person who saved him. He stared into teal colored eyes, blinking a few times to see if this maddening illusion would go away or not. When Grimmjow remained where he was, Ichigo gave up trying to will the man away with thoughts only.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow…?"

Grimmjow stared down at the orange head, "I heard about the asshole that fucked you up. So I came by to take care of my little Berry. Ah, I got the key through the main lobby."

Ichigo frowned, great, now the lobby was giving away keys to his place? Lovely. "Well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Please let go and leave me alone. If it's sex you want, I'm in no condition to do it with you right now."

Grimmjow made a mock hurt face before hefting the Berry onto his shoulder. Ichigo gasped and smacked his bosses' back, demanding that he be released. When he didn't get his wish he went limp.

"I'll grab you something to eat and some medicine. So just stay put in bed, okay?"

Ichigo nodded feebly as he was placed back on the bed. He watched Grimmjow disappear through the door and waited in silence until the man appeared again with some ice, medicine, water, and pizza. Ichigo perked up at the smell of the pizza. The cheesy smell wafting over to him and making his stomach growl loudly, in turn making Grimmjow laugh lightly.

"Sh-shut it," Ichigo scowled and swallowed the medicine with a gulp of water, humming with appreciation when Grimmjow placed the ice on his ankles. The pizza tasted like heaven in his mouth as he chewed hungrily, not even bothering to growl at Grimmjow as he laughed at how quickly Ichigo was scarfing down the food. When the pizza was finished Ichigo licked his fingers and sighed contently, laying back in the bed and snuggling into the pillows. Grimmjow smiled and ruffled those soft orange locks as he picked up the tray and walked back into the kitchen.

He strolled back towards the bedroom and settled in a chair to watch over his Berry, making sure no harm would come to his Ichigo. After today, he was sure one could never be too careful. But what he didn't understand was why he was trying too hard to protect his Berry. Why he was so worried when he had gotten that call from the Coach saying that the star player had been injured? It didn't click. He'd never cared this much about someone he had JUST met. Sure he liked the Berry and loved the sex with him, but perhaps, could it be more?

Did he want more from the Berry than just his body?


End file.
